Star Sluts(Star Wars Smut)
by Star Cruiser05
Summary: Have you ever looked at your favourite characters from Star Wars and wander,dang,I wish I could see them bang? If so,you and I are both on the same boat,and probably need help. Hop in as I struggle to write smut about the characters that go about in Star Wars Fair warning:This is all smut,turn away if you're way to young to read this,trust me and turn away Any Who,hop in.
1. chapter 1

This 'Story' will contain incest,smut, lemons and virtually no plot in sight what so ever.

So,obviously,it's a mature read,turn back now before it's too late...

No,I mean it,if you're too young,go back,innocence is something worth possessing.

Star Log:A Clan Affair

Sabine gets down on all fours on the floor,her head tilting backwards towards Tristan

"Well...what are you waiting for?An invitation?"

Sabine asks Tristan who was simply staring at Sabine's gorgeous ass.

"Someone's eager today"

Sabine's brother commented as he moves towards her.

"I haven't seen you in years and I barely got any dicks because of this civil war,so yeah.sorry if I'm slightly impatient"

Sabine justified as she swayed her hips left and right in a hypnothizing manner.

"Well now,don't worry,I'll fix that soon enough"

Tristan vouched as he slowly inserted two fingers inside Sabine's pussy.

An act that warranted a slow moan from sabine.

Tristan continued to move his two fingers deeper withing Sabine until his fingers were completely wrapped inside Sabine's pussy walls.

"Aghhh...yess"

Moaned a very horny mandalorian girl.

Tristan smirked as he slowly rotated his fingers and subsequently Sabine's pussy.

"Mhmmmm..."

Another moan left Sabine's lips as the excitement continued to rise.

"You just can't contain yourself can you Sabine?What if someone hears us?"

Tristan asked mockingly as he circled his fingers at a faster rate.

"Mhmm...stop...teasing...me...Tristan"

She could barely say those words without moaning in between.

Tristan's smirks know no bounds as he,much to the disappointment of Sabine,pulls out his soaking wet fingers.

"It seems someone made a mess,I think she has the responsibility to clean it up"

Tristan says as he brings his,now extremely moist fingers closer to Sabine's mouth.

From her doggy style position,Sabine envelopes her brother's two fingers with her own mouth,licking and tasting her own cum.

Tristan pulled out his fingers when he sensed Sabine had sucked most of her own liquids dry.

Now that's a good girl.

He says as he gets back behind Sabine's behind,planting his hands firmly on her butt cheeks as he commences to lick Sabine's pussy.

"Umphh...ahhhh...I...hate it...when you call me a good...goo...girl"

Sabine moaned out as her face was in full ectasy.

Deep down however,Sabine loved it when her brother takes command o f her own body,ordering her about simply turns her on further.

She suspects her brother knows this too as he says

"Do you now?Your pussy gets wetter every time I call you a good girl though"

Tristan says as he licks Sabine's pussy even more.

"Ahhh...N-Not...T-True...ahh..."

Was all Sabine could muster to say as her knees started to feel weak.

"How about naughty girl?My cum dumpster?Perhaps I should call you my slut from now on?Is that okay with you my slut?"

Sabine couldn't handle it,the names Tristan continues to call her only turns her own even more,making her feel hornier by the second.

Sabine moans out as she falls into her orgasm,cumming relentlessly on all fours,her cum pouring from her pussy to the floor.

"Ahhhh...yess...yess...I'm cumming...I'm...cumming"

Her moans were constant with her orgasm,only ending after she had poured out her last cum.

Tristan simply stood up,watching Sabine cumming on all fours until finally,her kness and elbows collapsed in ecstasy.

"Thank you Tristan for allowing me to cum"

She said in a straight voice for once,

Tristan simply smirked at the sight of Sabine,her chest on the floor as her own cum contacted her own body.

Tristan said as he tilted her to face him,her back now facing the floor.

"What are you Sabine?"

He asked as he stood back up.

"I am a slut Tristan,I am your slut"

She answered his question perfectly.

"Good Slut"

Tristan complimented,petting her head like a dog.


	2. A Skywalker's Meal

Author's notes:Hey I'm back,I'm literally saying this to no one as I'm pretty sure no one reads the one chapter I've written in here but here comes more incest!

I know @Yellow Mandolorion,incest!

This time with Padme and luke,so sit back and start reading if you like or don't if you're too young,if so,then don't read please,innocence is a gift.

A Skywalker's Meal

"Oh Luke"

The familiar voice of Luke's mother reached his ears as he stopped frying his space pancakes.

"Yes Mom?"

Luke asked as he returned back to flipping his space pancakes,a few already freshly cooked,drizzled with sweet meiluruun juice fresh from the farms of wherever they grew.

"Could you come over here for a short while?"

Padme asked,her voice originating

from Luke's parents bedroom.

Luke replied with a short

"Sure" as he seized the electrical current flowing through the stove.

He started to walk upstairs,towards his Father and Mother's room,not before taking a plate of delicious pancakes up with him.

"Yes Mu-?"

Luke stops short of his sentence when his eyes first caught his mother's outfit.

Luke could see that his mother was wearing an entirely white-coloured jump suit with a belt that wrapped around her curvy hips,her boobs were displayed perfectly with her nipples poking through the thin suit.

"Your father is out for a while and your sister is sleeping quietly,I thought maybe we could-"

Padme said as she bit her lower lip seductively while placing both hands on her thick ass.

Luke was completely caught off guard,his hand was shaking ever so slightly as his eyes were drawn to his mother's sharp nipples.

Padme giggled slightly as she moved closer to her obviously overwhelmed son.

"Let me put that down for you"

She said when she noticed Luke's shaking hand was causing the

plate to rattle.

She grabbed the plate of pancakes and placed it on a small table close to her bed,bending over ever so slightly.

Luke could feel his crotch tensed up as his mother's ass was proudly and intentionally displayed to him.

Luke suddenly imagined what it would feel like to have that gorgeous butt rub against his crotch.

"Hmm..."

Padme giggled.

"It seems someone's already made up their mind"

Padme nudged to Luke's crotch,where an excited cock stood,eagerly waiting.

"What do you say luke?Shall we get started?"

Padme asked as she gently wrapped her fingers on Luke's sprung cock,pressing her thumb against the head.

Luke gave a moment's thought before moving closer to his mother's right ear,whispering

"Try not to wake up Leia"

Padme smiled as she immediately went on her kness, her head facing her son's crotch.

"I want you dick luke"

Padme begged as she stared at him from below with pleading eyes.

Luke couldn't help but feel a sense of arousal to his mother's pleas.

He wasted no time and dropped his pants,his dick slapping his mother's face when he did.

Padme smiled as she started to slowly lick the tip of Luke's head with her warm tongue.

A shiver went down Luke's spine when he first felt his mother's incredible tongue on his dirty dick.

Soon enough,Padme was licking Luke's dick crazily,leaving no place untouched from her desperate tongue.

Padme even grabbed her son's dick,lifting it up to lick Luke's pair of balls.

"Mhm...y-you like t-that don't you son?"

Padme asked mid-way while sucking on his balls.

"You...know...I do...mum"

Luke said as his head tilted to the ceiling,his eyes in complete ecstasy as Padme tasted every inch of Luke' dick.

After Padme felt licking her son's dick wasn't quite enough anymore,

she turned her mouth to form a complete 'O' shaped and in one swift swoop,swallows Luke's entire dick whole with her mouth.

"A-Ah fuck"

Luke moaned in pleasure as his filthy dick now enjoyed a new home,his mother's mouth.

Padme stayed in this position for a while,allowing Luke's dick to stay motionless in her mouth as she adjusted to the new entity inside her.

From her knees,she winked at Luke who was staring down at her,enjoying every second his dick was inside one of his mother's hole.

After a short while,Padme started to move backwards and forwards slowly,allowing her mouth to get comfortable,slowly after that,she started to quicken her pace slightly until finally,she was moving her mouth vigirously.

Padme had to place her hands on her son's butt cheeks as she thrusted her head forwards and backwards quickly,Luke's dick moving in and out of her mother's mouth in rapid speeds.

From above,Luke could spot saliva trailing from his mother's lips and decided to take matters into his own hands.

He positioned his right hand on padme's hair,grabbing it roughly,much to Padme's surprise and started to fuck his mother's mouth.

Padme's eyes grew wider as her vision blurred at the intense speed her head was travelling,her son's dick entering and leaving her mouth constantly until the only thing her senses could feel was her son's long,thick dick travelling in and out of her mouth.

Luke continued thrusting inside his mother's mouth,gurgled moans escaping Padme's lips as she savoured the dick she was having.

"A-Ah f-fuck,I'm g-going to cum!"

Luke declared as he tightened his grip on his mother's hair,thrusting into her as fast and as rough as he could.

Padme's knees were struggling to maintain balance while Luke delivered an onslaught on her mouth.

"F-FUCK"

Luke bellowed as his dick exploded,pushing his mother's head as close as he can to his crotch,deep-throating Padme until she could feel the head of his cock pierce her throat.

Waves upon waves of cum and semen flows from Luke's dick and straight inside Padme's throat,her throat heating up from her son's warm seed.

Padme instinctively swallowed everything that came out of her son's dick,gulping every last drop until Luke pulled his dick from her throat.

Still streaming,Luke filled his mother's mouth with his cum,ordering her not to swallow yet.

Padme obediently agreed,nodding like an enthusiastic dog awaiting a treat.

Luke finally pulled his cock out only to paint padme's face with cum as the last wave of cum was on her face.

With cum still in her mouth,Luke rubbed the head of his dick on his mother's face,wiping it dry.

"Open your mouth mom"

Luke instructed to which Padme obliged,revealing an entire mouth filled to the brim with cum.

Padme felt an odd sense of arousal when she felt small streams of cum began to flow from her mouth to her chest.

The thought of cum filling her entire mouth and stomach excited her,even more when it's her son's cum.

"Swallow it all"

Luke ordered and with one big gulp,she drank all of her son's cum,revealing nothing but small traces of white on her tongue.

"How was my seed mother?"

Luke asked as he looked down on his mother who was still on her kness.

Padme glanced up and with a seductive and playful smile,she scooped up some cum off her face with a finger and placed it on her tongue.

"Delicious Luke"

She said,her finger still in her mouth.

"Good,now get on the bed on all fours"

Luke ordered.

She didn't know how long they did,but she definitely knew they did.

The sounds of moans,gasps and aggressive commands awoke Leia who was,before that,sleeping in her bedroom.

Her senses weren't fully awake,she must have been on sort of a auto-pilot when she went to the source of the sounds but one thing's for sure,she was definitely awake when she saw that.

In her parents bedroom,Leia saw her mother on all fours on her bed,like a puppy,with her white-coloured jumpsuit torn,exposing her back and stomach to the air while her brother,luke had one hand on her mother's hair and the other furiously slapping her right butt cheek.

His dick pounding,drilling inside padme's asshole while her face seemed to be in complete pleasure and ecstasy.

"Who's dick do you have inside you padme?"

Luke asks aggresively as he gives his mother another tight slap on her firm ass.

"Who?"

"Y-You"

Padme could barely speak,moaning her response as her tongue was hanging from her mouth as Luke fucked her from behind.

Clearly not satisfied,Luke tilted his mother's head to face the ceiling while continuing to fuck her tight Naboo ass.

"Say that again!Who's going to fill your stomach with his seed until her asshole overflows?"

Padme was now panting as she felt her asshole twist and turn in sync with Luke's thrusting.

"A-Ah,fuck,y-you s-son,you're going to fill my asshole till it o-overflows with y-your s-seed"

Padme moaned as Luke's dick burst into an orgasm,pouring continuous,warm and oozy cum inside Padme.

Padme couldn't handle her son's orgasm as her knees and elbows collapsed, Luke collapsing on top of her as his dick continued to fill her insides.

"O-Oh,Luke,you're filling me up"

Padme says in pure ecstasy and bliss aftershe tilts her head to face her son.

Luke was about to respond before a voice interrupted him.

"MOM,LUKE WHAT AREYOU DOING?"

Leia screamed as she watched the scene unfold before her very eyes.

Luke startled,pulled his dick out of his mom's asshole,and sure enough,Luke's cum starts to overflow from Padme's shithole,spreading until it formed a pool on Padme's bed.

Luke and Padme looked at Leia and then each other,a horrified and disgusted look on Leia's face as cum continued to overflow from her mother's asshole.

Padme smiled,her stomach still facing her bed while her asshole wets it.

"Isn't it obvious honey?"

Padme asked as she dipped two fingers on the pool of cum made from her son.

Padme brought her two moist fingers close to her lips and envelopes them in her mouth, sucking them dry.

"I'm tasting your brother"

And just like that,Luke and Padme returned to their meal,Luke pounding Padme's pussy while licking her armpits until they're drenched in his saliva.

Padme rode his son as if his dick was a podracer.

Luke fucked Padme against the wall,chewing on her nipples.

All the while,Leia was staring in disbelief but slowly but surely,a small puddle was forming underneath Leia as she bit her lower lip.

Author's notes:

So what did you all think?Was that steamy goodness or absolute Bantha fodder?

Do you think I should keep on writing or jump off some bridge?

Whatever your opinion is,I'm excited to hear it,drop by and leave a nice comment,or don't I suppose


	3. Skywalker's Slut

Skywalker's Slut

Author's notes:What's up people who inhabit the world.Happy New year even though I'm a couple of days late.

Hope the new year has been a good start for you and if not,hey,we have an entire year to live life the way we want to.(add more corny stuff)

Anyway,this chapter is a continuation of the one I wrote about Luke and Padme.

Warning:Smut as usual,turn away if you're way too young

Other than that,enjoy this continuation

Padme was smiling,smiling happily as she washed the dishes that stacked on one another on the sink.

It was just after dinner,where the Skywalker family just finished their meal,where after eating,Leia went straight to her room,leaving Anakin and his wife alone in the kitchen,or so he thought.

"You look happy"

Anakin commented as he brought

two plates to the sink,on the opposite side of where Padme stood.

Padme,who was facing her husband,continued to smile when she addressed her husband.

"H-Hard not t-to be when I have a wonderful family"

She replied,stuttering slightly,something Anakin Skywalker found slightly weird as he knew his wife hardly stuttered.

"I know,well I'll be upstairs"

Anakin said as he grabbed blue milk from the cooler,the stuttering still on his mind,almost as if his wife was moaning.

Padme Skywalker watched as her husband slowly climbed the top of the stairs until she finally released a loud,short gasp,collapsing on the countertop.

"A~Ah"

She started to pant really heavily,like an exhausted dog as she tried to catch her breathe.

"L-Luke,we almost got caught,you could have waited until everyone wasg-gone"

Luke could hear his mother say

as his tongue continued to lick his mother's pussy entrance.

From the floor,Luke had been eating out his mom's pussy for the past 10 minutes,his mouth now the scent of his mother's fluids.

"I know,but you like it don't you?You love the thought of being caught making love with your son?"

Luke asked playfully,scooping up Padme's cum with two fingers and

placing them so close to her mouth.

"How else would you get this excited?"

Luke continued as he pressed his fully sprung dick against his mom's butt cheeks.

"Fuck...Luke...I hate...how much I

love you"

Padme purred when she felt her son's manhood against her ass cheeks.

"I know that too,I also know it's time for you to open up"

Luke replied.

Padme,like the obedient mother she is,opened her mouth wide to be treated with two fingers worth of her own cum.

She quickly sucked and licked her own cum,swallowing her own fluids until Luke's fingers were dry.

"Who knew I taste so delicious"

Padme teased as she tilted her head to face her son.

Luke stared back into his mom's eyes,his hands taking her top off until she was bending over the countertop,completely naked.

"I'm going to fuck you now mom,right in your tight little asshole,would you like that?"

Luke asked dominantly,twisting and squeezing her boobs and nipples until his mother gave out a squeal of pleasure.

"Y-Yes S-Son,I want you to fuck me in all of my holes,fill my insides with your cum luke"

Padme pleaded,her pussy dripping wet with cum at the mere thought of having her son.

Luke slowly placed his right hand on Padme's hair,grabbing a handfull of her brown hair forcefully,Padme's eyes facing the living room as Luke crammed his seven inches right inside his mother's shit hole.

"A-Ah fuck,you're so fucking tight mom"

Luke said as he felt his dick being squeezed with every inch by Padme's asshole.

Padme stayed silent,enjoying the sense of her son's dick in her shit hole until Luke started to move his hips.

"F-Fuck y-yes luke,keep fucking your mother,don't stop fucking your mother"

Padme howled like a sex craze dog as she felt her asshole being treated to Luke's moving cock.

"K-Keep it q-quiet mom,Dad's upstairs"

Luke reminded as he continued to drill deeper into his own mother.

"F-Fuck him!Let him hear,I only want to be fucked by you Luke"

Padme declared confidently as her lips started to trail saliva and drool.

"In that case"

Luke grabbed Padme's hips tighter and her hair rougher as he fucked his mother into the steps of pleasure.

His balls slapping against Padme's ass cheeks as her butt hugged his crotch with each thrust.

"Hmmm..y-yes...y-yes luke,fuck your mom as hard as you can"

Padme blurted out,along with some drool as she fell down the hole of lust and bliss for her own son.

Luke,sensing he was closer to the edge,tilted Padme's head to face him,his hand now on her throat choking her slightly.

"T-Tell me m-mom,whose dick is inside you?Who does this tight little asshole belong to?"

Luke asked,choking Padme a little harder with each question.

"Hmph...a-ah,y-you l-luke,your d-dick is inside me a-and m-my asshole belongs to you,I belong to y-you"

Padme moaned as Luke's cock suddenly burst,filling Padme with warm rivers of cum and more cum.

"O~Oh,L-Luke,o~h luke"

Padme moaned as she suddenly came while her asshole was still being filled.

Luke squirted his last drop before he finally collapsed right on top of Padme on the counter top.

"How was my cum mom?"

Luke asked,his lips so close to her ears,he could taste them.

"Shut up and kissed me"

Padme giggled as Luke came closer,licking and nibbling her ears before pecking her cheeks with a kiss.

Luke flipped Padme over to face each other,Luke's mouth so close to Padme's they could each feel their warmth.

"Do you think Dad heard us?"

"Who cares,I only care about two Skywalkers in this house,and I'm staring at one right now"

Padme replied as she moved closer to touch her son's lips,her tongue moving sexily in his mouth.

Luke smiled as he french kissed Padme,parting lips slightly to catch their breathes.

"Your boobs,your pussy,your shit hole,who do they all belong to mom?Who do you belong to?"

Luke dominantly asked,whispering to his mom's ears.

Padme's lips trembled in pure excitement and lust as she moved closer to Luke's ears.

"Every inch of me belongs to you luke,every hole"

She whispered,sexily.

Luke smiled at the words,pinning Padme against the wall as he licked her armpits wet.

Bending Padme against the cooler as he fucked her pussy.

Sinking Padme onto her knees as Luke fills her mouth with his seven inches.

"Oh Luke?"

Padme asked as she's on all fours,doggy style,a deactivated lightsaber in her asshole and seven inches of dick in her pussy.

"Yes mom?"

"I-I want to d-do this e-every day,can we?"

Padme asked,her tongue sticking out like a thirsty dog with a collar on her neck that says 'slut'.

Author's notes:Hope you enjoyed this chapter,if yes leave a positive comment,if not leave a constructive comment or do both.

So I got a few comments on my story and I think it's high time I responded to some so that's what the next chapter will be about.Responding to the comments I got.

Have a good morning,good night,good afternoon and good day to wherever you live in the world


	4. Commets Section

Author's Notes:

Hello there,as promised this chapter will be solely(ish) dedicated to responding to the comments that I received.

First of,I just want to say how awesome and spectacular to know that people don't find my writing entirely and utterly space trash,seriously it's good to know.

It stops me from descending deeper and deeper into the abyss I so desperately fear I will end up in,a hole in the ground so dark and soulless where my dreams are basically used as tissues.

Anyway,with a glimpse into my heart out of the way,let's get started with your comments.

-Sapbe

Thanks man,you were the first person to comment on my writing which makes you important,if I ever become a famous actor or something.

Thanks again.

-Nathan

Thank you for letting me know that you like my chapter,even better when I get constructive criticism.

I'll do my best to ensure I'll write with more detail.As for your suggestion,I'll explain later on in this chapter.

-Changingdestiny40

Wow man!Where do I even start with you?Firstly,thank you for writing not one really long and detailed comment,but two really long and detailed comment.

I was blown away by the (probably) long time you took to write those reviews,means a lot that someone would spend a good amount of effort for a review,especially for a story from me.

Though I suspect that is probably your norm as far as reviews go for you.

Yup,my account has two stories which contained the same chapter,Tristan with Sabine.

Let me start by clarifying that the one that has 3 reviews was the first one that I uploaded, it was actually the first time I used fan .

So because of my inexperience and stupidity, I thought I didn't upload anything so I uploaded the same story twice.Then the first one got some comments so I thought yeah,why not let it stay while I continue to develop the second one.

I'll probably delete the first one some day in the future but for now,I'm just too lazy to delete it,honestly speaking,I don't even think I can remember how.

Moving on,thanks ChangingDestiny40 for sending me a detailed suggestion of Mara Jade with Ben.However,and this is nothing personal,I doubt I will flesh out your prompt,not because of the idea but because I have barely read a single expanded universe content,and the ones I do did not contain Mara Jade and Ben Skywalker.

I do know the basic outline of Mara Jade and Ben but honestly,I don't think I'm into them that much,what I know of them anyway.

So I'm real sorry,hope this isn't a dealbreaker.

-Guest(I like how you display the slutty)

Thanks man,I think you're like,the second or so favourite review of

mine.Capturing the heart of my chapters,I think.

-Changingdestiny40(again?cool)

Thanks for the postive feedback,and yeah,I do agree that my smooching and french kiss game needs some work,at least in my writing,I'm a pro at it in real life...sort of...not really...not even close.

Oh and thanks for giving me some lines to help me write kiss scenes better,that's what I like about you,you tell me my stuff is good,you tell me the stuff to work on and some help to work on it.

You're a pretty cool dude,dude.

I kind of like your prompt for the 'what goes around comes around' but I sincerely doubt I'll ever include it in a Mara jade with Ben Skywalker chapter,because you know,but a good idea is a good idea nevertheless and I will try to find a way to incorporate that theme somewhere.

Also,to answer your questions,Padme is the same age as she was in episode 2,24.

Luke on the other hand is aged 19-20(depending on your pick)basically his age in episode 4.

How is that possible you ask?Don't, you won't get an answer,mostly because I don't know.

Oh,and when Padme says she only cares about 'two skywalkers in the house',she's referring to her son and her daughter,Leia,let's just say Leia has been more open to the idea of her mom and brother having the lifestyle that they have.

Sometimes,Leia's also more than a spectator.

So,I'm gonna end this little comments segment but before I do.

I just want to say,send me prompts,that's right,the most dirty,most kinky thing you have in your head about a pairing in the Star wars universe you have,send it my way.

If I like it,I may choose to dedicate a chapter to that specific suggestion you wrote.

Just send me...

-The pairing you want

-The Scenario

And if I'm into it,I'll select it and do my absolute best to write it, fair warning,don't expect it to be good and expect it to take a while,I actually have a life other than writing smut(or do I?)

e.g

-Sabine With Gar Saxon

-Sabine lost the light saber fight on her home world of krownest against Gar Saxon and instead of killing her,he turns her into his own personal...well you get my drift.

And the beauty is?You can send as many as you like,not exceeding social norms.

So write away your suggestions...


	5. A Piss Poor Admiral

Attention:What you are about to read should only be viewed if you're in a suitable age.

Please turn back if you know you're too young,trust me,just head back.

Also,this chapter will contain some gross stuff,depending on what you're into,if you're not into literal pissing on someone,please turn back as well,you've been warn.

We all good?Okay

This story takes place after TLJ,where Leia was the one who sacrificed herself on that hyperspace ramming sequence and not Vice-Admiral Holdo where after the battle of Crait,she would be punished for her poor judgement in responding to the survival of the resistance.

Amilyn Holdo was in shackles,her two hands bonded together by a strong pair of dura-steel cuffs.

The once powerful and high-ranking reisistance officer was now clothless,her naked body exposed to the cool air of her detention cell.

She could feel the cooling effect of the metal floor against the entrance of her asshole as she layed back against a wall.

Darkness was all the former vice-admiral could see as an opaque cloth was securely tied around her eyes,letting her see nothing but darkness.

She could not even opened her mouth,shut tight by a large ball gag fashioned tightly around her cheek bones.

Holdo could not remember how long she has been here,how many days she spent in the room she did not even see once in her life.

All she knew was that she was bound and gagged for some time,leaving her throat thirsty for water and her stomach,hungry for sustenance.

Holdo's senses was suddenly alerted to the sound of a blast door opening,accompanied by a few boot steps clanking against the metal floor before the blast door shut itself once more.

"Mhmmhmhmhm……mhmhmn"

Holdo tried desperately to speak only to find inaudible sounds from her mouth,all thanks to the ball gag.

"Shut it!"

A deep,husky voice,unrecognizable to Holdo commanded.

Like an obedient dog,Holdo obeyed,shutting her mouth up as she titlted her head to where she thinks the voice came from.

A loud,shattering sound came from the floor,startling Holdo as she flinched in fear.

The man gave out a slight chuckled at Holdo's fear as the sound of clothes being removed filled Holdo's ears.

As Holdo waited for the stranger to remove his clothing,her throat started to felt as dry as the sands of Jakku.

Out of nowhere,the sound of what seems to be liquid pouring to something excited Holdo,her lips suddenly watering as drool and saliva managed to escape the ball gag,running down her chin.

Before she could entertain the thought of having water,Holdo gasped as a rough,strong hand wrapped itself against her throat,choking her of air as she felt her eyes run up.

"I'm going to remove your ball gag and you're not going to talk one word to me at all,understand?"

The stranger tightened his hold on Holdo's throat before she nodded desperately,gasping for air.

Holdo breathed heavily as she felt the stranger's hand off her throat,scoffing through her ball gag.

Soon,she felt a hand rumage against her hair and her ball gag loosening against her mouth before falling completely off.

Holdo couldn't find the words to describe the happiness she felt,she was about to speak before she felt a hard slap cut across her left cheek.

"What the fuck did I just say?"

Holdo pouted as her lips trembled in fear,pain creeping on her face as the stranger grabbed her by her hair roughly.

"Not to fucking talk"

The stranger continued as Holdo felt droplets forming on her eyes,resisting the urge to touch her cheeks with her bound hands.

'Be Strong……be strong'

Holdo cried out in her head as fear swept through her body.

"Now shut the fuck up and drink"

The stranger said,kicking what seems to be a bowl of liquid towards Holdo.

The stranger let go of his grasp as Holdo crawled over to the bowl like a dog,with her eyes still covered,she swept her hands on the floor until she heard a clink.

She moved her head towards it before the smell hit her,immediately,Holdo knew whatever the stranger had just poured was not water.

Holdo's expression changed to pure disgust when she smelt the salty stench of urine strike her nostrils.

"I said drink it,now!"

The stranger's voice came from behind Holdo,she found her lips trembling once more as she feared what he'll do to her if she refused.

Slowly,Holdo brought her mouth closer to the bowl until all she could smell was the stranger's disgusting stench of urine,she brought her tongue out and almost gagged when she felt the salty surface against her tongue.

In one swift swoop,Holdo curled her tongue and swallowed a small amount of urine.

A sound of of gagging and near-vomiting left Holdo's mouth as she swallowed the vile,disgusting liquid until slowly,the urine she consumed managed to,if only slightly,satisfy her thrist.

Out of nowhere,Holdo started to lick the urine from the bowl crazily,sticking her tongue out and filling her throat with the unpleasant liquid.

With each lick,she felt her thirst decrease greatly as she continued to attend to the bowl of urine.

The stranger burst into laughter as he stood right behind Holdo,watching his new pet drink his urine away like a thirsty animal.

As Holdo drinked away,she realized whatever dignity and self-worth she once had was now gone,swallowed away along with the stranger's urine and somehow,she didn't care,all she cares for now,was filling her throat with liquid.

"That's right my pet,drink it all,drink your master's pee"

The stranger encouraged as he slapped

Holdo's ass,her ass cheeks rippling like a rock thrown to a pond.

Suddenly,Holdo felt warm,salty urine gushing on her back,her new master peeing on her as if she were a urinal.

Holdo quickly turned to face her new master,discarding the bowl of urine in favour of fresher ones,straight from her master.

Holdo opened her mouth as wide as she could,letting her new master pee all over her body before a stream of urine was directed to her mouth.

Holdo couldn't help but smirk as yellow urine gushed inside her mouth,filling her throat with liquid and quenching her thirst.

"Swallow faster"

Holdo's master urged as her mouth was filled to the brim with yellow liquid,so much so that it started to overflow,painting Holdo's breasts and tummy with yellow urine.

"Mhhmmmmm….…"

Holdo gurgled as she collapsed onto the floor,urine still leaking from her mouth as her entire body felt sticky.

The stranger smirked at the sight of the broken Holdo,he raised his arm close to his lips as he spoke.

"This is Vice-Admiral Cahun,please send in a cleaning crew to Holdo's cell block immediately and send in Poe and Finn to begin her punishment."

Author's notes:So?I hope you're not too grossed out and if you are,congratulations,you're not into 'golden showers'.

I hope to receive some constructive criticism but hey,you don't have to if you don't want to.

If you're wandering why I chose to write about this kink,well so do I.

Side note:How awesome was the finale of Star Wars Rebels?Pretty awesome if I do say so myself


	6. Slutty Snips

Ahsoka Tano was a slut,she knew it deep down in her heart as she walked the quiet corridors of the Jedi Temple.

Dusk had hit the skies of Coruscant,inviting a blanket of orange-blue to the sparkling coruscant streets.

As Ahsoka walked,her eyes fixed on the changing landscape of the sky,she wandered what Master Yoda might have thought of her if he discovered who she truly was.

Ahsoka chuckled at the thought of Master Yoda's reaction if he were to find out what she did after daylight.

'Sky Guy would not be happy'

Ahsoka chuckled to herself as she snaked through the seemingly endless corridors until finally,she had reached her destination.

A familiar door,made of painted dura-steel metal,greeted Ahsoka as she stood right outside the door,planting a gentle knock on the metal surface.

"It's open"

A strong,confident and somewhat charming voice came from the other side of the door.

Ahsoka quickly scanned her outfit,her usual boots and white stockings with a short,brown skirt and push-up bra were all on point.

Once everything was up to her satisfaction,Ahsoka pushed open the door,the cool,metal surface still with her as she shut it tight.

A good sized room greeted the togruta as Ahsoka's eyes subconsciously scanned the room.

To Ahsoka,the room was roughly the size of the Jedi Council's chamber,only with a bed that could comfortably fit two,placed right beside a window that overlooks the buildings and traffic coruscant was well known for.

To Ahsoka's right,was another door that leaked the sound of water cascading downwards rhythmically from the ceiling.

Suddenly,the sound of water dropping quickly stopped as the door slid open,revealing a shirtless and slightly wet,Anakin Skywalker.

Ahsoka had to fight back her cheeks as they threatened to turn red at the sight of her shirtless master,who was,much to Ahsoka's shy eyes,wearing nothing but short boxers.

"Hey…...Snips"

Anakin said,trying and failing to contain his surprised and shocked expression as he wiped his soaking hair with a towel wrapped around his neck.

Ahsoka however,was not having any of it,as her master stepped out of the refresher.

"You were expecting someone else weren't you?"

Ahsoka said bluntly,cocking her hips to the side.

"Mhmm…...maybe just a certain senator"

Anakin replied sheepishly,stepping closer to his,padawan,who was now rolling her eyes away.

"Unbelievable Sky Guy,I thought I had you all to myself"

Ahsoka said loudly,sounding a little more hurt than she originally intended,especially after finding out that naboo bitch has been most likely fucking with her master.

"Woah Snips,hold on"

Anakin urged as he placed a hand on Ahsoka's chin,who now had her arms crossed against her chest.

"I was going to tell you soon,but since you already know,tell me how I can make this up to you?"

Ahsoka dived deep into the force and felt her master's genuine sincerity.

"Anything?"

Ahsoka asked,almost like a youngling.

"Anything"

With that,an uncontrollable smile crept up on Ahsoka's face as she approached her master,placing her hand on Anakin's crotch.

Ahsoka relished in pleasure as she felt Anakin's long,thick cock behind the thin sheets that made up his boxers.

"Alright,I want you master,all to myself"

Ahsoka demanded,playfully wrapping Anakin's neck with her right arm while massaging his cock through his boxers.

"Be careful Snips,don't let master Obi-Wan hear how much you want me"

Ahsoka suddenly felt juices trickle down her thigh as Anakin pressed his lips lovingly against hers,both her arms now on her master's neck as Ahsoka succumbed to the love and lust of her master.

Before she knew it,Ahsoka was twirled gracefully by Anakin so that her ass hugged his growing crotch,the passionate kiss still continuing as Anakin wrapped his arms around Ahsoka's hips.

Ahsoka knew this was wrong,she knew that it was wrong to have this lust swirling inside her,she knew it was wrong to have her master's tongue swirling inside her mouth,yet somehow,she didn't care for wrong or right,only what her master thought.

With great difficulty,Anakin finally removed Ahsoka's white leggings and boots,tossing them to the side.

"Took you long enough Sky Guy"

Ahsoka teased as she touched Anakin's nose with the tip of her finger.

"It would have been easier if you stopped kissing me Snips"

Anakin defended as he moved his hand to grab Ahsoka's short skirt only to be swatted away by Ahsoka's own hand.

"Patience Master"

Ahsoka smirked as she moved towards Anakin's bed which had a middle-sized window that poured the view of coruscant's traffic and city.

Anakin was about to protest before he was 'shushed' rather loudly by Ahsoka.

Confidently,Ahsoka stood on both legs,spread out evenly and proceeded to bend over,all the while pulling her short skirt down until both her two holes were clearly visible for Anakin to see with his naked eyes.

Anakin was,if so ever rarely,speechless as his eyes lingered on both of Ahsoka's holes,her invitingly warm pussy was already oozing with fluids and her tight-looking butthole was just asking to be filled.

Unbeknownst to Anakin,Ahsoka could clearly see his dick rise gradually,a full on seven inches camping behind his boxers.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the excited General but secretly blushed inside as she was about to remove her push-up bra.

"Whoops,let me snips"

Anakin requested as he swiftly lifted Ahsoka's brown push up bra,Ahsoka's arms lifted up to the sky as a result.

"You just can't contain yourself can you sky guy?"

Ahsoka asked playfully as she cocked her hips to the side,her small but firm breasts exposed to the eyes of her master.

"Not when you're around snips"

Anakin smirked confidently as he kissed her forehead,earning a playful eye roll from a flattered Ahsoka.

Before she knew it,Ahsoka was pressed hard against the soft bed and Anakin's hard body,her lips meeting his as she moaned with his tongue in her mouth.

Their eyes locked in intense passion for a split moment before Anakin rolled Ahsoka over,Ahsoka now bent over on the bed with Anakin on his knees,ready to thrust into his little togruta.

"Put it in me master"

Ahsoka begged as she tilted her head to face her master,sticking her ass out in complete lust.

Anakin couldn't help but smirk at his pleading padawan,he moved to plant his hands firmly on Ahsoka's hips,pressing the head of his cock against Ahsoka's moist pussy entrance.

Ahsoka let out a small moan when she felt something sharp poking her,she quickly turned her upper body with a playful smirk.

"That all you got sky guy?"

Anakin chuckled as he slowly pushed his dick inside Ahsoka's warm pussy,feeling his cock enter a warm,wet hole inch by inch.

"Mhmmm……A….Anakin"

Ahsoka purred in a low voice as she felt her master's cock slowly fill her from behind,biting her lip at the thickness of Anakin's cock until she felt his balls rubbing up against her ass.

Heavy moans and grunts came from Anakin as he feels himself being squeezed tightly around his cock,his crotch hugging Ahsoka's butt.

"H-How are you still this tight s-snips?"

Anakin panted heavily,his cock still in Ahsoka's warm pussy.

"Maybe you need to use your padawan more often?"

Both Anakin and Ahsoka smirked at the suggestion as Ahsoka's fluids started to drip down her thighs.

"In that case…."

Anakin said as he moved his cock backwards a couple of inches.

"Let me start now!"

With a loud grunt,Anakin slammed his cock right back where it belongs,a loud smacking sound fills the room as Anakin thrusts quickly into his tight little padawan.

"Mhmph…..f-uck….yes"

Stammered Ahsoka as she moaned out,drool gushing out of her mouth in surprise as Ahsoka feels Anakin's cock pounding into her.

Ahsoka could tell her master was not playing around,thrusting his hips in and out of her so fast,she barely had time to move her hips in rhythm with her master.

Once she did however,Anakin and Ahsoka were a well oiled sex machine,filling the room with sounds of each other's moans.

"F-Fuck…..master…..d-don't stop fucking me,never stop fucking me"

Ahsoka begged through her moans as her tongue was now out of control,sticking out of her mouth with each thrust as drool and saliva hangs from her lips.

Anakin,encouraged by Ahsoka's moans,gripped her hips tighter and proceeded to grab Ahsoka by her montrals,yanking her head to face the ceiling roughly.

"I'm never going to stop fucking you snips,you belong to me,you hear that?You belong to me,no one else!"

Anakin yelled as he fucked Ahsoka from behind,smacking her butt cheeks repeatedly until they formed a bright red.

With her eyes locked to the ceiling,Ahsoka smiled in ecstasy,knowing that she belonged to someone,belonged to her master made her pussy soaking wet.

"Yess…..M-Master,I'm yours,I belong to you,I'm property of Anakin Skywalker!"

Ahsoka blurted out proudly,her mouth now nothing but an orchestra of moans as Anakin puts his right hand close to her mouth,opening her lips wide as he mouth fucks Ahsoka with his fingers.

Anakin couldn't take it any longer,feeling his cock nearing the edge as Ahsoka's pussy walls squeezes and hugs his dick lovingly.

"Ahhhh…..f-fuck,I'm going to cum!"

Anakin yells out as he lifts Ahsoka from the bed to a nearby window,pressing Ahsoka's naked body against the thick glass overlooking coruscant,her perky breasts squeezed against the window as Ahsoka's own sultry,lustful expression could be seen through her reflection.

"Y-Yes…..Master…..I want your seed…..fill your property with your seed"

Ahsoka begged desperately as she falls deeper into her own lust.

Anakin couldn't hold out any longer,he moved his hips as fast and as rough as he could,pulling on Ahsoka's montrals so that her head faces the ceiling.

"Tell me….Ahsoka…..what are you?A padawan learner?A Jedi?Who do you belong to?"

Anakin asked as he slapped Ahsoka's bubbly ass roughly.

"I'm…..a…..Jedi…..Slut,and I belong to m-my…master…Anakin…Skywalker"

Ahsoka moaned out in pleasure as Anakin slammed his hips towards Ahsoka,burying his cock inside Ahsoka's pussy until he's balls deep,unloading everything he has in one swift second.

"AHHHH…..YOU'RE…CUMMING….M-MASTER!YOU'RE C-CUMMING INSIDE ME"

Ahsoka blurted out as for the first time,she felt a rush of warm,sticky fluid pierce her ovum,filling Ahsoka up with her master's seed before quickly,Ahsoka came too,her hips riding upwards as her cum met Anakin's.

"Mhmmmmm…..M-Master……"

Ahsoka moaned softly as she felt her own cum mixing with Anakin's,overflowing out of her pussy,making a mess on her butt hole and floor.

Anakin smirked at the sight of the barely conscious togruta,his cock still inside Ahsoka as he kissed her forehead.

"Now,you're officially my property"

Anakin said as he pulled out his cock,a mountain of cum came dripping down from Ahsoka's pussy towards the floor.

"I love you so much Master"

Ahsoka confessed in ecstasy as Anakin brushed the tip of his cock against Ahsoka's face,wiping his cock clean before Anakin lifts Ahsoka into a doggy style position.

As Ahsoka bends over,she spots the pool of cum on the floor and decides to not let it go to waste,licking it with her tongue as her ass sticks out to the ceiling,showing off her tight asshole to her Master.

"Here we go"

Anakin said as he widens Ahsoka's asshole,ready to thrust into her.


End file.
